


[podfic] Slow Life

by Kess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine," Levi says. "Take anything you want, it's fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Slow Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984314) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



Podfic of the lovely Stereobone's SnK fic Slow Life.

I completed this a while ago and am just posting it now :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO PARAKA FOR HOSTING seriously she is a lifesaver.

[this is the mp3 file download, please right click and press 'save link as' or just click on this link to stream the podfic :D](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SnK/slow%20life%20by%20stereobone.mp3) (size: 37MB)

[this is the m4a file download, please right click and press 'save link as'](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SnK/slow%20life%20by%20stereobone.m4a) (size: 23MB)

I hope this is at least good-ish and that people find it enjoyable!

 

EDIT: [here's the audiofic archive entry :)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/slow-life)

EDIT AGAIN: fuszylunch pointed out that my links weren't working, turns out i moved them into a new folder on my directory when i organised it! Thanks, friend! Links should now work <3 


End file.
